


Interesting

by NerdTheBird



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Canon Compliant, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTheBird/pseuds/NerdTheBird
Summary: After Luke and Reggie's almost-kiss, Alex started noticing little things in the ways they interacted with each other that he hadn't seen before...
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	1. Alex

“Come on, everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing, you guys ooze chemistry.” 

“You should never say “ooze” again, but, yeah, I agree," Alex said, glad that the conversation had shifted away from him and Willie.

Luke stood up. “Ok, no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with.” 

Alex and Reggie shared a look with each other and then looked at Luke, clearly not believing him.

"Seriously, watch." Luke turned toward Reggie and started to sing, staring into Reggie's eyes. Reggie stared back at Luke as Luke began walking towards him.

Alex watched them as Luke got closer, until he was inches away from Reggie's face. Luke grabbed Reggie by the back of his neck, pulling him even closer, while the two of them continued staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow," Alex said. "I see chemistry." 

Both Reggie and Luke took a deep breath before Reggie said, voice cracking, "Yeah, that was pretty hot."

 _That's interesting,_ Alex thought.

Luke kissed his finger tips and touched them to Reggie's lips before stepping away. 

Reggie took a few short breaths, almost as if he were trying to catch his breath, before clearing his throat. "Girls, am I right?"

_Very interesting..._

"Yeah," Luke agreed with a chuckle.

"No!" Alex replied. 

As the three of them got back to practicing, Alex couldn't help but think: Luke seemed to make Reggie flustered just now. Alex hadn't noticed anything between them before, so he considered that it might just be a fluke. Still, Alex stored this thought in the back of his head, just in case.

\- - -

Since that night, Alex had begun to notice things. 

First, he started noticing how Luke and Reggie interacted while performing. They often shared a microphone, but Alex hadn't noticed the chemistry between them while doing this before, not that he was looking for it before. Either Luke was right, and he just has chemistry with everyone he sings with, or...

Next, Alex noticed the lingering looks Reggie started giving Luke. Okay, Alex KNEW that was new. He caught Reggie staring at Luke while Luke tuned his guitar, practicing his solo parts, just kicking back I'm the studio, and many other times too.

"What are you looking at?" Alex teased Reggie once.

Reggie had immediately averted his gaze. "Nothing!"

Alex didn't push him, but smirked to himself as his idea seemed to be gettin more and more likely.

The only time Reggie didn't seem to let his gaze drift over to Luke was when Luke was talking with Julie. Once they became corporeal, this included Luke and Julie holding hands and sharing quick pecks on the lips. At these times, Reggie seemed to entirely clam up and he looked anywhere but Luke. 

Alex's heart ached for Reggie. It was obvious that Luke and Julie were into each other, and Alex could only imagine what Reggie must be feeling if his hypothesis was correct. Alex wanted to comfort Reggie, but he wasn't going to tell Reggie he knew what was going on and force him out of the closet. Alex hoped Reggie knew he could come to him, though, if he needed to.

At some point, Reggie's lingering glances started turning to touches. The three of them had never shied away from physical touch with each other before, but this was different. When Julie wasn't around, Reggie seemed to take every opportunity to touch Luke: putting his hand on Luke's shoulder or forearm or knee, sitting close enough to him on the couch for their shoulders to touch, or standing together so that the back of their hands would brush up against one another. 

Even with all of this, Luke seemed oblivious.  
It made sense. The changes in Reggie's behavior were, in reality, pretty subtle. They were probably only obvious to Alex because he was looking for them.

Of course, Alex was just speculating on what was going on. He didn't know for sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	2. Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for this chapter: Minor biphobia which immediately gets shut down

Reggie had a crush on Luke. At least, he thought he did. Ever since that day when Luke "proved his chemistry" with him, Reggie has been feeling funny around Luke. He's been getting butterflies in his stomach when they talk, and feeling electricity across his skin when the two of them touch.

And then there was Julie. Luke and Julie had started dating, and when Reggie saw the two of them together, it hurt. He could barely stand being in the room with them, but since they were all in the same band, he didn't have much of a choice. And Reggie hated this because he loved Julie. Julie was one of the most important people in his afterlife, but now being around her, especially when she was with Luke, just made him feel awful. Jealous.

And to top it all off, Reggie couldn't stop thinking about what this meant about him. Was he gay? How could he be gay, he's liked girls before. He's dated girls before and enjoyed it! But now he likes Luke, and he couldn't be more confused about it.

So, Reggie did the only thing he could think of. He talked to Ray about it. 

"Hey Ray, buddy, what's up?"

Ray didn't look up from his laptop. Reggie didn't understand whatever was on the laptop screen, so he didn't mention it. 

"So, I have something I want to talk about," he began. He proceeded to explain the whole situation to Ray, and why it confused him. 

It was different. Reggie felt comfortable talking to Ray about this sort of stuff. It wasn't like Reggie's parents. He would have never talked about this with his dad. Sure, he knew Ray couldn't actually hear him, but even if he could, Reggie was confident Ray wouldn't judge him. 

After explaining everything to Ray, Reggie paused for a bit to allow his thoughts to process. After about a minute, Reggie buried his face in his hands. "I'm just really confused." He sighed. "I just don't understand how I could have feelings for--"

"Hey Julie," Ray said suddenly, looking up from his laptop.

Reggie jumped and his head snapped toward the kitchen, where Julie appeared to have just come in.

Julie looked at Reggie. "Hey Dad. I'm just grabbing some snacks to eat _in my room_ ," Julie said, starting directly at Reggie for the words "in my room." Reggie understood what she meant, and reluctantly followed her as she headed up to her room, now with a bowl of chips in her hand.

When they got to Julie's room, she closed the door and then immediately asked, "Reggie, what's going on? You've been a lot more quiet recently, and that talk I overheard you having with my dad just now is making me worried."

"H-how much did you hear?" 

"Just that you said you were confused." Julie's eyebrows furled for a second. "Why?"

Reggie didn't say anything. He just sank down into Julie's desk chair and figited with his hands, not making eye contact with her. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with her. He couldn't just tell Julie he might have a crush on her boyfriend!

Julie sighed. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I just want to make sure you know you can talk with me about whatever you're going through."

Reggie thought for a moment. He realized that he might be able to still get Julie's help if he were careful not to say anything too revealing. "I... think I have a crush on someone," he admitted. 

A smile appeared on Julie's face. "Really? Who?" she asked, excited. 

"Just another ghost I met!" Reggie said quickly. "Like how Alex met Willie." He paused, not knowing where to go from there. 

"Well, tell me more about her!"

Another second passed, but then Reggie gave in and words started tumbling out of his mouth: "It's not a her it's a him, and before you say anything I'm not gay, not that being gay is bad or anything, but I've always liked girls. I've never liked a guy before but now I do and I don't know what this means and I'm just really confused."

Julie let out a sigh and sat down on her bed. "Woah."

"Yeah." Reggie stared down at his lap again. 

"Have you considered..." Julie began slowly, and Reggie looked back up at her. "...that you might be bisexual?"

Reggie chuckled. That was a joke, right? Because, "bisexuals aren't real. People who say they're bisexual are just-"

"Stop," Julie cut him off. She looked mad. 

_Oh no, what did I do,_ Reggie thought. 

Julie took a deep breath. "I am going to let that slide because you are from 1995 and I know you don't know any better, but never say that again."

"But-" 

"I'm bisexual."

Reggie's breath caught in his throat. He felt his eyes widen. "Oh." 

Back when hes was in school, people always joked about bisexuality being made up. It never crossed his mind that it might not be true. But now... 

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Julie said. 

They sat in silence as Reggie processed this new information. It was a good minute or two before he asked Julie, "How did you know?"

Julie seemed to think for a second before responding: "Well, I've always known I like guys. Obviously, right now there's Luke, and you know that up until recently I was into Nick. There have been other guys I've been into in the past too. But then, girls were a bit more difficult to figure out." Julie paused. "Don't judge me, but my first crush on a girl was on Carrie."

Reggie felt his eyes widen. "Wait, Carrie? As in, the cartoonishly mean singer for Dirty Candy? That Carrie?"

Julie groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Look, she was different back then, and I got over my crush when I realized how mean she was getting. But for a while I was really confused about it. It took me a long time to realize that I was bi." 

That felt familiar to Reggie. He'd always liked girls and now he liked a guy and it confused him. "That sounds... almost exactly like what I'm going through," he admitted to Julie. "You think I might be bisexual?"

"I think it's very possible," Julie said. "But you don't have to decide right now. Take some time to think about it; see if it feels right. I'll be here if you want to talk more." 

Reggie looked over at her, trying to express his gratitude. "Thanks."

That night, as Reggie was lying awake, he had one word running through his mind: _bisexual_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship Julie and Carrie. That is very much a crush Julie regrets. I just chose Carrie to be Julie's first crush because Carrie is basically the only girl Julie's age in the show aside from Flynn, and I didn't want Julie's first crush to be on Flynn because of plot reasons.
> 
> I hope y'all are enjoying; see you next chapter!


End file.
